


Among Us: Secrets of MIRA

by AceDelta12



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Son, F/M, No one comes back as ghosts, Occasional swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDelta12/pseuds/AceDelta12
Summary: Jeth, a rookie member of the Cyan Corporation, is assigned to work on the Skeld, the flagship of the galaxy-fueling mega-company MIRA. On his first day of work, Captain Kena of the Alabaster Affiliation informs the crewmates that an alarming amount of sabotagers, whom MIRA labeled “Imposters”, were discovered undermining facilities and destroying ships, nearly all of whom were affiliated with the Crimson Confederacy and the Black Bureau. Jeth, knowing his father was killed by one of them, becomes determined to solve the mystery of the Imposters and save MIRA before the company collapses and the galaxy falls into chaos. Unbeknownst to him, there are Imposters aboard the Skeld, determined to make the great flagship of MIRA finally meet its fiery end...
Relationships: Cyan & Blue (Among Us), Cyan & Red (Among Us), Cyan & White (Among Us), Cyan/Pink (Among Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Among Us: Secrets of MIRA

**Author's Note:**

> Color Companies:
> 
> Blue: Blue Business  
> Black: Black Bureau  
> White: Alabaster Affiliation  
> Purple: Violet Enterprise  
> Brown: Russet Coalition  
> Cyan: Cyan Corporation  
> Red: Crimson Confederacy  
> Pink: Fuchsia Alliance  
> Orange: Orange Operation  
> Yellow: Golden Syndicate  
> Lime: Lime Association  
> Green: Shamrock Guild

The small cruiser carrying fifteen crewmates docked with the _Skeld_.

Some were eager to start their new jobs, others were worried about living to expectations aboard the most famous ship in all of MIRA.

For Jeth, it was just work.

He had worked on a few different ships before being transferred to the _Skeld_ , and his jobs had stayed largely the same. He still found it surprising that he was still a Clean Hand. Then again, all first-year workers had that position. But the great flagship felt nostalgic to him, for reasons he wanted to forget...

He looked around and watched the other crewmates. Some of them had even brought their children with them.

The docking bay door opened, and the crewmates assembled in a straight line, walking single file to the cafeteria.

"Captain Kena." the blue crewmate at the front of the line said. "We have arrived."

"Excellent." the white crewmate at the Emergency Button said. "Everyone, I am Captain Keda of the Alabaster Affiliation, but you will call me Captain or sir. Take a seat around the table. We will discuss your jobs aboard the _Skeld_."

When everyone had sat down, Jeth noticed that he was sitting exactly opposite of Captain Kena.

"I have fifteen lists of jobs downloaded in my helmet. I will digitally send you one list at random. Those will be your jobs for this trip. There are six jobs on every list. However, there's obviously less than 90 jobs onboard the _Skeld_ , so it's almost guaranteed that you have the same job as at least two other people. When a job is completed by anyone, everyone's lists that have that job will be automatically updated accordingly."

Jeth got a notification in his helmet, and his list of jobs appeared on the inside of his helmet screen.

"I am not above crewmates socializing with each other, but do not forget to do your jobs." Captain Kena continued. "That said, I do suggest you take the time to get to know each other a little bit before you start. If you're unconcerned with making friends and just want to work, to each his own."

A brown crewmate raised his hand. "What if there's an Imposter aboard?"

Captain Kena looked at the brown crewmate. "Yes, of course. I was about to touch base on that."

"An Imposter? W-what if we don't survive?" another white crewmate said.

"Calm down, calm down. The _Skeld_ 's security is too great. We haven't had an Imposter aboard here in a long time."

"I'm familiar with Imposters." Jeth said. "I know that they're sabotagers who destroy any facility they come across and kill anyone they find. My father was killed by one of them."

"Your father?" Captain Kena asked, looking straight at Jeth.

"Yes sir." Jeth said. "He was killed by an Imposter from the Crimson Confederacy here on the _Skeld_. I saw it. I was two at the time."

"That would make you twenty-two now." Captain Kena said. "I was there. I reported the body. I was a Clean Hand at the time."

Jeth's eyes went wide. "You..."

"We will discuss this more in private." Captain Kena said.

Jeth nodded.

Captain Kena stood up taller, addressing the entire crew. "As all of you know, there has been a surging of Imposters in recent years. Most of them have come from the Crimson Confederacy and the Black Bureau, but know that at this point no color company is safe. Every ship has been given an Emergency Button to report any Imposter you come across. **But** , I do not want to hear about any of you pushing the button because someone was following you. There's sixteen of us, counting myself. I can guarantee someone will have a job the same direction as you."

He stood up and looked out at the crewmates. "You all may now socialize with each other or tend to your jobs now."

He pointed at Jeth. "Come with me to admin. You may return here when we are done."

Jeth noticed that a red crewmate immediately went off to do his jobs. Shrugging it off, he followed Captain Kena to admin.

"Have a seat, Jeth." Captain Kena said, gesturing to one of the chairs.

Jeth sat down, and Captain Kena sat in the chair facing him.

"Are you really my adoptive father?" Jeth asked.

"I'm almost positive, but to really confirm it, we need to find out if we remember the scene correctly." Captain Keda responded.

Jeth nodded.

"Twenty years ago." they said at exactly the same time. "Cyan body found in _Skeld_ reactor reported by White crewmate. Cyan mini-crewmate found crying by Cyan body, and was adopted by White crewmate that reported the body. Red crewmate confirmed as Imposter and arrested."

They looked at each other, shocked.

"It's really you..." Captain Keda said. "When you finally left home to work for the Cyan Corporation, I thought I would never see you again."

"Well, I didn't exactly think I'd be transferred to the _Skeld_ either." Jeth said. "But here we are."

Captain Keda stood up. "You should return to the cafeteria. I'll be in the navigation."

Jeth nodded and went back to the cafeteria.

Some of the other crewmates were gone, likely to do their tasks, so Jeth picked an open spot between a blue crewmate and a pink crewmate. The vast majority of them had their helmets off, so he took his off too. The smell of the large pizza in front of him tickled his nose, and he picked up a slice and set it on the paper plate in front of him.

"Where were you?" the blue crewmate asked. His helmet was still on, but pizza sauce was on his fingers, so Jeth assumed he'd finished eating. "I saw you walkin' off with the Captain."

"He and I needed to discuss something. Turns out he's my adoptive father from 20 years ago." Jeth said before taking a bite. He passed a napkin to the blue crewmate, and he started to wipe the pizza sauce off his fingers.

"You're shittin' me, really?" the blue crewmate said. "What's your name, anyhow?"

"Me?" Jeth said after swallowing his bite. "I'm Jeth. What about you?"

"I'm Coli." Coli responded. "Common worker for Blue Business. This is Seri." He pointed at the pink crewmate on the other side of Jeth.

"Hey." Seri said, waving. "I'm Seri. Junior Officer of the Fuchsia Alliance. It's nice to meet you."

Jeth looked at Seri. Her helmet was off, so he could see her face. She had blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, and two braids rested on her shoulders.

"I should probably state my own status, too." Jeth said. "I'm a Clean Hand of the Cyan Corporation."

"Rookies are always the best people to be friends with." Coli said. "The guys who've been around for a while are no god damn fun. No fucking sense of humor."

"Yeah, well, you kinda need one to survive in this galaxy. Lose it and you become something of a dipshit."

Coli smirked. "'Dipshit.' That's a good one."

A purple crewmate walked up. "Seri, we're starting our tasks now."

"Oh, we are?" Seri said. "My apologies, I was talking with Coli and Jeth. I didn't know you were ready."

"Who?" Jeth asked.

"I made friends with a couple others here." Seri said. "So sorry to walk off on the conversation like this."

"It's okay, Seri. We'll probably run into each other while we work."

At this point, there were only six left in the cafeteria: Jeth, Coli, Seri, her two friends, and a yellow crewmate emptying the trash chute.

"Okay." Seri said, putting her helmet on. "See you soon!"

Seri and her two friends walked off, leaving Jeth and Coli.

"What's your first job?" Coli asked.

"I have to align the engine output." Jeth said as he put his own helmet on. "You?"

"I got samples to inspect in the medbay." Coli said. "See ya around."

Coli walked off to the medbay, and Jeth went starboard, the yellow crewmate behind him.

"Remember what the Captain said." Jeth told himself. "Don't report someone because they were following you."

The yellow crewmate followed him into storage.

"What's your first job?" Jeth asked cautiously.

"I have to upload data in communications." the yellow crewmate said. "Didn't you say you had to align the engine output?"

"Yeah. Just figured I'd ask." Jeth said.

When Jeth went toward the engines, the crewmate headed the other way, toward the communications.

Not wanting to work in silence, Jeth pulled out a thumbdrive, felt around in his helmet for a slot, and stuck the thumbdrive in.

The thumbdrive contained a playlist of songs he'd made earlier in the year--he named the playlist "Music to Motivate You While Working"--and it started playing.

This was actually encouraged among the crewmates: if a crewmate had some kind of music to help them work, they were allowed to play it. The helmets were designed so that no matter how loud they blasted their music, no one walking nearby could hear it.

His thumbdrive securely plugged into his helmet, Jeth began aligning the engine output. Despite the simple appearance of the task, it proved to be quite difficult.

The terminal rejected his alignment design, and he pounded the wall in frustration.

"Looks like you need some help there, kid." someone said behind him.

Startled, Jeth turned around and paused his music. It was the red crewmate from before.

"Don't worry, kid. If I were an Imposter, you'd have been dead a **while** ago." the red crewmate said. "Now lemme see how you're doing it."

Jeth showed the crewmate what he was trying to do.

"Okay, you've gotten it down for the most part, but there's a few things you're missing. Here, here, and here." the crewmate said, pointing at four points on the terminal.

"I didn't even think of those, thank you." Jeth said, adding the missing details.

"Now try submitting it." the crewmate said.

Jeth submitted it, and the alignment design was accepted.

"You're welcome." the crewmate said before walking off.

Jeth stretched, working the crick in his back. "Now, to go to the-"

An AI voice loudly spoke. " _Lime corpse has been spotted_. _Report to cafeteria immediately. This is not a drill_."

Jeth scurried to the cafeteria. He had a **really** bad feeling.

He was the second to arrive in the room, after a black crewmate. As soon as he sat down, the rest of the crewmates appeared.

When Captain Keda entered the room, everyone was talking.

"Alright, alright, everyone calm down." he said. "We need to discuss who potentially killed the lime crewmate."

"Where was it?" Seri asked. "I hope it was nowhere near where I was..."

"It was in the upper engine." a red crewmate said. Jeth could tell from the voice that it was not the same crewmate as the one from before.

"The upper engine?!" Jeth said. "That was going to be my next stop! I had just finished my alignment of the lower engine!"

"I was unlocking the manifolds in the reactor." a green crewmate said.

"The reactor?" Coli asked. "Doesn't that have a vent that connects to the upper engine?"

"I think it **does**." a black crewmate said. "I think he's the Imposter!"

"Yeah, he's sus!"

"Arrest him!"

"Imposter!"

"He must die!"

"N-no!" the green crewmate said. "I'm not an Imposter!"

The entire room exploded into accusations against the green crewmate.

Jeth slammed his hands onto the table. " **Enough**! We don't have enough information to call him out as an Imposter! All we have is that the body was at the upper engine and there's a vent connecting that room to the reactor! We don't even know if he had a job in there or not!"

"I did." the green crewmate said. "I'd finished uploading data in the upper engine, and stopped before going to the lower engine to unlock the reactor manifolds."

"And paused briefly to kill the lime crewmate!" the black crewmate said.

" **HE DIDN'T KILL THE CREWMATE**!!!" Jeth screamed. " **HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO BEAT THAT INTO YOUR FUCKING HEAD**?!"

He took a breath and sat down. "Vote whoever you want, I'm skipping. I'm not 100% sure who the Imposters are, and I'm not going to vote at all until I am."

Surprisingly, Jeth had convinced enough people not to vote, that the vote got skipped.

When the crewmates went their own ways, Jeth went to the upper engine to align the output.

After he aligned the output of the upper engine, he moved on to electrical to deal with the wires. Before he entered electrical, he saw the black crewmate from before glance around, then disappear into the storage.

"Where are you going...?" Jeth said softly to himself. He followed the black crewmate through the storage and all the way into admin.

When Jeth went into admin, he saw the black crewmate doing something with the oxygen.

Jeth knew the oxygen wasn't supposed to be messed with. He stepped forward, but then the alarm went off.

" _Oxygen supply has been compromised_." the AI voice said.

The black crewmate turned and froze upon seeing Jeth staring at him.

"You..." the black crewmate said. "You won't stop the Imposters. Twenty years ago we failed here. We will rectify that failure today."

The Imposter leapt over the admin map and dove into the vent.

Jeth knew he was going to lose the Imposter if he fixed up the oxygen, but priorities were priorities. You can't catch an Imposter if you can't breathe.

He ran to the oxygen supply and punched in the code to stabilize it. After a few seconds. it went back to normal.

"You okay over there?" a high-pitched but masculine voice said on the communications built into his helmet.

"I got it on this end." Jeth responded into his helmet's communications. "But I know who one of the Imposters is. It's the black crewmate who accused the green one. I caught him sabotaging the oxygen. He saw me and dove into a vent. I'm going to go after him."

"10-4." the voice responded. "Will keep an eye on the vents."

Jeth muted himself on the radio and walked up to the vent.

"Never been in the vents before..." Jeth said to himself. "There's a first time for everything."

He creaked it open and dropped inside, closing it behind him.


End file.
